This specification relates to digital rights management (“DRM”) keys in user devices.
A number of DRM systems require the embedding of a DRM key into hardware at the manufacturing time of the hardware. Examples include Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP), Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM), and others. The DRM keys are usually purchased from appropriate authority and delivered to the purchasing entity or “Adopter.” The keys are usually embedded in a One-Time-Programmable (OTP) module of a DRM chip, or any other device that stores the key with appropriate protection. The DRM devices are integrated into user systems, e.g., media players, and the user systems use the DRM keys to access protected content over a network. For example, a user system can obtain an encrypted stream of content, e.g., a movie or television show, and use an internal DRM key to decode the stream.